


Only For You

by strawberryschaos



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rosamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: Rosa Diaz does not do “soft”. Except, apparently, when it comes to Amy Santiago.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Only For You

It had been one of the stranger nights in Rosa’s life. Her tradition of drinks with Amy to celebrate solving a case together had prevailed for their most recent success, but the whole night had been different in a way she couldn’t place. They seemed closer than before. 

As they sat at the bar, talking more freely than Rosa could remember them ever talking before, it started to fall into place. Rosa knew she liked Amy, and she attempted to flirt with her when she could. And that was where the difference in this night was—Rosa was flirting and, for the first time, Amy was flirting back (in her own timid, awkward way). Once that piece of information fell into place, Rosa couldn’t help but up the ante just slightly. Her hand came to rest ‘casually’ on Amy’s leg, and she smirked when she saw Amy’s eyes glance down.

Their night continued that way, Rosa being flirty and touchy and Amy getting increasingly more blushy and almost giddy with the idea that her feelings, which she’d kept secret for so long, were not as unrequited as she had thought. Eventually they decided to head out, an unspoken agreement between them that leaving the bar did not mean leaving each other. Neither of them had driven to the bar and the weather was mild, albeit cloudy and a little cool, so they decided to walk to Rosa’s nearby apartment together. Amy shyly reached over and took Rosa’s hand as they walked, the two exchanging small smiles. 

They were nearly to Rosa’s apartment when the clouds that had been hanging over the sky for most of the day suddenly opened up, a heavy downpour splashing from the sky and soaking them in seconds. They ran the rest of the way to Rosa’s building, unable to stop themselves from laughing once they were safely alone behind Rosa’s locked door. 

Quickly, the drenched clothes they were both wearing turned uncomfortable and cold. Knowing that Amy was always freezing to begin with, Rosa offered her the first turn in the shower. “You can borrow some of my clothes. Anything in the top two dresser drawers is fair game.” 

While Amy showered, Rosa tried to think of how to make her feel comfortable. She really liked Amy, as much as she’d never admit it out loud, and she didn’t want to blow whatever they’d had going on earlier by making Amy feel awkward at her place. She decided on grabbing a couple blankets, including her weighted one, and tossing them onto the couch. She started boiling water to make tea, leaving it in the kitchen to heat up while she headed to her room to change and dry her hair. She’d decided against her own shower so she wouldn’t leave Amy alone. 

Amy walked into the living room just as Rosa came in from the kitchen with two steaming mugs in her hands. Rosa quickly put them down on the coffee table so she wouldn’t drop them—how was it allowed that Amy looked so damn cute in her borrowed sweater? “I grabbed a couple blankets in case you’re still cold. And I made us some tea.” She felt awkward and robotic, the whole idea of softness and romance very unusual to her. 

All Rosa’s doubtful feelings melted when Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you,” she said sweetly, unable to stop herself from giving Rosa a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Rosa felt her heart leap, mentally cursing her feelings. “No problem. Glad you don’t think it’s weird or whatever.” 

“Not at all. It’s cute. Statue-person Rosa Diaz has a soft side after all,” Amy teased, smiling playfully. 

‘Only for you,’ her thoughts responded, and Rosa couldn’t help it any longer. She reached over and grabbed Amy’s hands, pulling her closer and kissing her. Amy paused for a second, surprised, then returned the kiss while fighting off her stupid grin. 

They spent the rest of that night under the blankets on the couch. They drank their tea, they talked, they shared kisses and planned a date for the following weekend. And much later, when they were both yawning, Amy rested her head on Rosa’s shoulder and they fell asleep to the sound of raindrops on the window.


End file.
